


"I said you had courage, once."

by alexi_of_carthanas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Jewish Character, Jewish Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexi_of_carthanas/pseuds/alexi_of_carthanas
Summary: Ktavnukkah 5778 "Courage" prompt. Han returns to the Resistance base briefly under the pretense of delivering supplies.





	"I said you had courage, once."

**Author's Note:**

> [FROM STAR WARS: EPISODE IV - A NEW HOPE, in the Death Star
> 
> (Han barrels off, chasing some Stormtroopers and shooting his blaster at them)
> 
> LEIA: He certainly has courage.  
> LUKE: What good will it do us if he gets himself killed? Come on.]

Han offered no real explanation for why he had stopped by the Resistance base, beyond the excuse that he was delivering supplies. Poe treated him with suspicion, but that was par for the course. Caught Leia alone. 

The General had just finished a prayer for Rosh Hashanah by the lake, the bread crumbs still bobbing in the water. 

“I brought shuura fruit.” Fruit for the Jewish new year. 

“You shouldn’t have. You never thought religion meant much, Han. If I recall, it’s ‘hokey.’”

Han laughed, a bit bitterly. “I felt that way about the Jedi and the Force, once.” Put the bag of fruit on the scattered rocks midway between them.

Leia flinched and stiffened. “You never tried - you never felt much differently.”

“I definitely tried. Tried a lot of things, actually.” Not enough had changed, then or now. Han turned to walk away, back to his ship. Away from this pointless exchange, this ghost of a relationship that once burned with the hope of the future. Took one step away from Leia, then started walking.

“You know, I said you had courage once.”

Han paused. Turned his head, and looked past Leia to the lake. The bread crumbs had disappeared from the shoreline. “Did you, now?” 

“In the Death Star, when we were escaping. You chased stormtroopers alone. Seemed stupid and brave. You should decide which one you’re going to be now.”

“I don’t have time for this.” The harsh words had struck their blows, and it was still difficult as it ever was to argue with Leia. Han started walking again. 

This time, he didn’t stop.


End file.
